


Found

by MystermonV



Series: Who am I [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystermonV/pseuds/MystermonV
Summary: The team tracks down Peter who was exploring the area trying to either find out who he was or what he was doing there





	Found

As he walked into the cafe he was greeted by the barista

"Hey i haven't seen you here before, you new here?" he said as he rinsed a coffee pot

"Yeah i guess so, i uh woke up in the alley nearby and i dont remember anything, i was hoping that someone here knew me or could give me some form of answers"

"Not sure kid, I've never seen you before and its such a small town that everyone knows everyone, id try asking around some more but for now is there anything you need help with, maybe a drink or some food?" the man asked nicely

"uh i guess, may i see your menu" peter asked and after a few minutes he was walking out with a slice of cake and a bottle of water, not to mention some helpful advice. After he had ordered the man had told him he should probably go get checked out by the doctor before anything else, so thats where he was heading now. When he reached the doctor's office he went inside and talked to the receptionist

"Well hello there new comer what can i do for you"

"Uh i think i need to see a doctor"

"Why is that"

"I dont have any of my memories" 

"Oh, well ill need you to fill out this form as much as you can, do you know your name"

"No"

"Do you have anyone here with you"

"Im not sure"

"Well shit, but uh yeah i guess fill this out as much as you can and ill get the doctor to come see you as soon as possible" he said handing him a paper, he went and sat down and filled it out to the best of his ability

Birth date: Nope

Name: Nope

Insurance: uhhhh

Blood Type: Nope

As he went through the questions he realized he couldnt do any of the questions but the ones asking what was wrong with him which he simple put : Cant remember anything. he put the form on the counter and waited, he didnt have to wait long for the doctor to show up, when the doctor did he called him back into the exam room

"So your sheet says that you cant remember anything and everything else is blank, how far back can you remember?"

"i woke up in a basement looking area, there was a big mirror on the wall and a camera in the corner, two voices started talking and then i woke up in an alley across the street"

"Well it sounds like you have amnesia, i cant do anything here other than tell you to go to a bigger hospital where they can do some scans, all we have here is a enough to call this a clinic, i'll write up an email to a doctor i trust but i cant do anything for you here, im sorry. And are you sure you cant remember your name"

"Yes, i remember the voices when i woke up calling me Mr. Parker, so i think its something Parker"

"Well Mr. Parker, the doctor's name will be Helen Cho, she is only there for a short time so get there as soon as possible, we have a car rental place nearby, uh do you have a phone number that i can add to your profile"

"I might" he said as he pulled out the phone "Uh try this" he said as he read out a phone number "I havent had anyone call it so i dont know if it works"

"Well i'll try to call it real quick and if it doesnt work we also have a phone store here that i can call up and tell them that you are coming" he said as he tried calling the phone and nothing happened, so he called a different number and said "Hey Phil its Mike from the clinic"

"Yeah the kids are great but look i need to ask you a favor, i have a guy here who has amnesia, doesnt remember anything but i cant do anything for him here so im sending him to Southern Cross so he can get some help, but he doesnt have a way to contact anybody and thats kind of important, i need it so he can get in touch with doctors or something, is there anything you can do for me"

"Uh huh, got it, alright i'll send him down now. Thank you" and he hung up "Alright, i've got you all set up, all you need to do is walk out the door, head three buildings down to the left and talk to Phil,he'll set you up, after that call this number" he said scribbling something down and giving it to him "and they'll let you set up an appointment with Helen, tell them Dr. Hardenburgh sent you and they should give you a date for an appointment

"Thank you so much i appreciate it and if there is anything i can do for you when i get back my memories let me know" 

* * *

**The Compound: 1 hour earlier**

"Only a small team, we dont need everyone for this just a team of four. decide who is going and the rest be at the ready for backup" he said as he looked at the map of where peter was found by their satellites "I dont care who, just go" as he said this people looked around at each other, everyone wanted to go, it was peter he had helped all of them in one way or another. a few minutes of arguing had passed and they still hadn't decided so Sam spoke again "Fine, it's a small town, Peter was recently taken by hydra so its safe to say if he escaped they are either in the town or they control the entire town, so we are going to do this with as much stealth as possible, meaning im sending people trained in espionage, Clint, Natasha and Bucky. you guys know the most about stealth out of anyone here you guys, if all of you dont want to go then you guys set up the team" he said and walked away

"Alright, im going and you arent going to stop me" Natasha said, peter was like her kid, after most missions they'd sit there and just talk about stuff, maybe it was the spider relation or maybe it was because peter didnt have a mom and Natasha didn't have kids, either way she was going to look for him

"thats one" Steve said to him self on the couch, 

"i'll go and find a building to keep an eye in the sky, make sure we dont get any surprises" Bucky said remembering the upgrades to his arm peter had made

"Thats two" Steve said to himself again, wishing he could go help the kid

"I'll go, he might be brainwashed and i might be able to take him out of it" Wanda volunteered thinking to all the things he'd helped her with

"And there is no way you arnt going without me" Carol said, thinking to all of the times he took a bullet or attack for her (It wouldnt have mattered but hey, it was nice of him)

"Then we are set, grab some gear and load up in the quin-jet, we'll land outside the town a little and drive in, try to remain undetected and if you engage peter try not to be upfront about it, no public areas and dont blow your cover, try to see if he is brainwashed, he'll no doubt recognize us but dont run up to him yelling his name. Remember, this town could have a hydra presence so while he might recognize you, dont let others" Sam said walking back into the room. After that they got in the plane and set course for their 20hr flight and got their stuff loaded up "If you need help radio it in, other than that i dont care how long it takes get him back here" Sam said and sent them off

* * *

**Akaroa, New Zealand 2 Hours After The Avengers Left the Compound**

"Thanks man, again, once i find out who i was i'll pay you back in anyway i can" Peter said as he left the phone shop, he had an all new phone that was set up and everything, it was apparently one of the newest Stark phone. He checked the time and saw that it was close to 10pm and decide that he would start driving tomorrow so he walked to a building across the street that seemed like an in and booked a room, he got up to the room and fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning when he checked out, he found out that he had been asleep for almost a whole day. it was now Wednesday morning instead of Tuesday morning, Starving from just having slept 10+ hours, he went to the cafe and had some breakfast

"Hey can i get a Breakfast muffin and let me try a Iced Americano" he said. he wasn't sure as to why but the iced americano had some sort of pull on him, he knew it from somewhere but he wasnt sure where it was from

"Yeah coming right up, can i get a name for your order?" the barista said, she wasn't the same as the one from the other day but she was pretty, she had shoulder length red hair and Blond highlights at the tips, she looked like she was in her early 30s maybe late 20s

"Uh, just put Tony on it" he said. when he was thinking of a name a few popped in his head that he didn't know but could realize they had some sort of emotional value to them

"Alright that will be $15 and 42 cents please" she said with a slightly more worried tone than before "You shouldn't have to wait long but if you would like to sit down you are more than welcome to" The woman said as she started to work on his order

* * *

**Over the South Pacific Ocean: 15 Hours after Departure**

"We're about five minutes out" Bucky called back from the pilot's chair "Start waking up the sleepy heads" he joked seeing that two of the three back there were asleep

"On it" Carol said as she walked over to the two slouched in their chairs "Hey get up, we need to talk strategy" she woke them kindly. they slowly woke up and grabbed some of the coffee from the pot the plane had for some reason, barton probably had peter put it in for him, and the two split it basicaly, by the time they were fully awake they were four hours out from their LZ 

"What's the game plane" Wanda asked

"Here's what im thinking, we get there, park the jet about an hour by car away from town and we go into town, There are a few shops we can set up a cover in, Natasha you take the cafe, Carol you take care of the car rental in case he tries to leave town, dont stop him just let the team know if he shows up, Wanda, there is a bar in town, you pose as a bartender, see if anyone sketchy shows up, if its hydra troops there is no doubt they'll want a drink, they are soldiers, if they show up, dont engage just tell the team, i'll set up in the hotel the satellite and traffic cams have seen him go into, i'll go around town asking about him and seeing what i can find, everyone go it" they all nodded their heads "Any questions?" they all shook their heads "Good, start setting up, get what ever you need to be ready, if any of the civilians have any questions just flash the avengers ID card and tey should drop it, if they continue to ask questions use non lethal and knock them out for however long it takes"

"Got it" they all said and fanned out around the plane to do their own thing, Carol grabbed some food, Wanda practiced mixing drinks and stuff for her cover and Natasha read a book. When they touched down they went into town and spread out doing their own thing, no one had any problems with anyone, Carol was the only one who had to say they were an avenger, the rest just hired them when they asked about some work. Bucky went and checked the Doctors office and got nothing because of 'Patient/doctor privilege' even when he said he was an avenger and showed the card and everything

* * *

**Akoroa: Present**

"Tony" Natasha said as she posed as the barista

"Thank you" Peter said as he grabbed his food and drink and went back to his seat. he scrolled through articles on his phone and some social media as he ate

"Hey im going to the back, if you need me just ring the bell or call out"

"Ok, thank you" he said as he went back to his food and she went to the back

"Guys we have a problem, or i think it is i dont know" she said into her earpiece

"What is it" Bucky asked

"Peter, he used tony's name for an order, he didnt say anything to me, it was like he didnt even recognize me"

"That is a small problem but he could be being watched so he might be playing it safe, just try not to blow your cover and try to gain as much info as you can"

"Alright" she said just before she heard a ding from the door. she walked out to find a $20 dollar bill on the table and peter gone. "He's on the move" she said as she saw him walk out of site. he made his way down the street and walked into the one building he hadnt been in yet, the bar, it was a nice little area, some booths against the wall and some stools near the bar, there was a pool table and a jukebox in one corner and a vending machine in another. he sat down at the bar, and waited for the bartender to get to him. When she did he saw that again, she was a gorgeous women, this time she had brown shoulder length hair and wore a lot of red and some black, when she spoke she had a slight sakovian accent. he simply ordered a water and called the number the doctor told him to call

"Hello" he heard a voice answer

"Hi my name is, crap thats right, uh all i know is my last name i think, its Parker, i was told to call you, a Dr. Hardenburgh told me to call and set up an appointment he said he sent an email, if that means anything" he said, the entire time he talked Wanda listened to every word she could, sadly she couldnt hear who was on the other end

"One second let me look, yep i have it right here, alright i can fit you in with our lead Bio scientist tomorrow at 5 pm, if you cant do that then we wont be able to get you when she is still in New Zealand

"Thank you" he said and waited to hear a new voice as he waited for the call to transfer he got his water and mouthed 'thanks' to the bartender and slid them a $5

"Hello?" The voice said

"Hi i was told to call by Dr. Hardenburgh he told me you might be able help me with my problem"

"Ah yes, from what he has told me you seem to have Retrograde amnesia"

"Ok, sounds familiar but i have no clue what that means"

"You forgot already existing memories, you can make new ones but anything you already made memories of is gone, you might be able to get them back, but depending on how bad it is and how much you forgot, you can come down tomorrow and we can give you a brain scan and see if its something physical in your actual brain but we cant do much other than that, the only advice i can give you is reconect with people from your life, that will help you regain memories"

"How am i supposed to do that, i dont even know my own name" that caught Wanda's attention

"Well what do you know"

"Well the name tony reminds me of something, it rings a bell but doesnt make any noise you know, uh some guy called me Mr. Parker so i think my last name is parker but i have no clue"

"Well come down tomorrow and we will get your identity and get a hold of your family for you"

"That sounds great, thank you for the help and i'll see you at 5 i guess" he said and hung up the phone only to realize the bartender was gone

"Guys, i found out what's up with peter, he doesnt remember anything, not even his name"

"What is he doing now" Carol asked

"Sitting at the bar, he just got off the phone with someone he is meeting at 5 tomorrow"

"Then we wait, if it is a doctor or something we just wait, they'll take care of him until we can get him back, but if it;s hydra then we take them out and get peter home. i would take him now but he might lead us places"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you have any questions or concerns please just leave a comment, and before someone ask no i dont speak Spanish (not yet im currently learning) i just use google translate XD


End file.
